As The Sun Goes Down
by Buffyfan12
Summary: Elena awakens a vampire, she has to face struggle, hunger. Her and Damon will be faced with many challenges to come.
1. Awakening

**As The Sun Goes Down**

**Continuation of Where do we go from here. **

**Recap: Damon and Elena kissed, Jeremy's a vampire, and Katherine's dead.**

**When Damon and Elena kissed, Stefan found out. He hated, was heartbroken. Coincidently Katherine was back and destroyed everything good about him, and they ended up being in a relationship. Katherine hated Elena, took one of her pets, Damon and he wasn't willing to go back to her. He loved Elena now. Plus Elena was her doppelganger. Stefan hated Damon because of his kiss with Elena, and didn't care about her now since Katherine was back.**

**Stefan and Katherine trapped them in Katherine's tomb. Jeremy and Bonnie saved them, and Katherine was killed. Stefan wanted revenge. Elena realized she how much she was in love with Damon and Damon was weak from the vervain so they exchanged blood. Jeremy was a vampire because he couldn't take being a human and the one he loved was bad. He felt worse being a vampire though. Damon would help him control himself. **

**Damon and Elena started having a relationship, but Stefan's objective was to feed her his blood, and kill her to make her the new Katherine. Jeremy and Bonnie were his minions. Jeremy faked it to get information and Stefan turned Bonnie and was able to control her until her first kill. Stefan trapped Damon and Bonnie killed Elena.**

**Something clicks and Stefan's head when he sees the one he loved dead. He tells them where Damon is and promises to help Bonnie be good, as a gift to Elena. He doesn't know she's coming back. **

**Elena awakens a vampire, what will remain and what will change? Will it change things between her and Damon? Will she remain the same or be more like Katherine in just looks? Can Damon control her?**

**Later on in story: Someone from Katherine's past will arrive; Jeremy just might get a girlfriend. **

**Chapter 1**

Damon's POV

She was going to be a monster because of me for the rest of eternity, *I swallow the drink whole.*

I could of waited for blood or should I should have been the one to take her out of town. We could of runoff Stefan, even thinking about it he knew they couldn't have run forever. Stefan would have eventually found them. Jeremy took her anyway, like I asked, but instead of taking her far away he tried to do the heroic thing and save me, *another shot.*

He went to Alaric's, but Bonnie was too fast, too strong for them. *sigh, and another shot of the drink* He was too late.

Alaric left a while ago luckily and as with Jeremy he left to get a bite to eat. He still had my ring, should get that back.

She would awaken eventually and it was my fault... *throws glass cup against wall, shattering into a million little pieces* I would be there for her, show her how to be good.

The door opens and Jeremy comes in.

Oh great he's back, feeling a little dozy from the drink I run with super human speed and pin him against the wall. "Why?" I hiss. "You couldn't just have been a good boy and done what you're told."

He struggles under the grip even though he doesn't need to breathe, "Sorry dude I was just trying to help you."

"Dude? Dude? Really dude?" I mock him. Maybe taking out of life for good wasn't such a bad idea.

Elena's POV

The pain rushed to my head, like a thousand knives stabbing me, everything hurt. Every sound, feeling was a million times hyperventilated as before.

What was I? How was I alive? I thought I died, and I defiantly wasn't in a hospital. Why was I here? Did Stefan turn me?

No, he wasn't here, it was Damon and… Jeremy and they were fighting. So loud, I crawl and put my hands over my ears, my eyes still shut. It didn't help block the sound out though.

"Damon," I say softly, but he doesn't notice me as he's fighting.

I was tired of this, getting up I go between the two of them and manage to keep them from getting at each other's throats, pushing them away.

Damon staggers back looking at me, as if for the first time, "Elena."

It suddenly occurs to me I shouldn't be able to be that strong, be able to hear something a mile away. "What am I?" I ask, a million thoughts going through my head at once.

"My blood," he whispers.

When Bonnie killed me, his blood…it was still in my system. My head was a burning; I had to get out of here. "I'm sorry," I whisper to him before leaving.

With a swift movement I ran off, going towards the cemetery see my parents, what happened next I could not have expected.


	2. Who is She?

**Chapter 2-who is she?**

Damon's POV

She was leaving. She couldn't take it so she left…I had to go find her. She could hurt someone or get hurt. After all this was her first night as a vampire and I'm her sire, so I'll just see how she adjusts.

With that I fly off into the dark night sky, leaving Jeremy standing there confused.

Elena's POV

Walking through the woods I could blood, fresh blood. Blood lust in the air, so close, intoxicating…I had to get it.

I find the blood source in a mere matter of seconds. This girl was lying there so close to death, she would be dead soon.

I feel my face change and try to hold it back. The hunger it burned but she was just lying there dying. I couldn't help it; I took a hunger towards her neck, but feel myself being pulled away to my surprise, before being able to bite her.

The smell, touch was so familiar, it had to be Damon. I turn to face him, "We have to help her."

He cocks his head, "And this is coming from the girl who just tried to kill her."

"Damon," I try to reason with him.

He still has me pulled back. Looking at her, she only has a few minutes left.

She lets out a moan, "Please, kill me."

Damon turns back towards her, "As you wish," he bites into his wrist and forces it to her mouth.

She would have struggled under his grip if she had any strength left but she gave up.

"Will she live?" I ask Damon after he feeds her.

"As humanly possible," he shrugs. "She's just sleeping it off."

I study her, she looked…it was sad to see her like this. Her hair was a mess, blood and dirt stained her blond hair. Her skin was pale, her eyes were brown I think. Can't remember exactly from earlier with all the craziness going on. She would live another day.

"Hey Damon, do you think she could stay at the Salvatore home?"

He has an exasperated look on his face, "Why?"

"She has nowhere else to go," I study her clothing, they were dirty, and cut in many places and there were splats of blood on her clothing. I noticed the now healed scars on her wrist, "She tried to kill herself."

He looks towards me, "What are you thinking?"

"She reminds me of Jeremy," I whisper. And there was something about her but I felt like I knew her, but how's that possible?

Back at Salvatore Place

"Who's she?" Jeremy asks as we walk in. He was still here, surprising.

"Don't know," I answer. "Found her and the woods."

Damon puts down the body, "Long story."

Ha, that was an understatement if there was ever one. "Well we don't know what happened, but she tried to kill herself."

"Wow," Jeremy whistles. "Why?"

"Don't know yet, we have to wait until she wakes up," I answer. Jeremy with all his questions was annoying having to explain it after I just told Damon.

Damon notices and cuts it short, "She found her like this in the woods, I stopped her from killing her. Obviously that girl has some problems," he mutters. He left out the part about me supposedly knowing her.

I hit him, "Damon she's been through a lot tonight." I notice a pain in me, hunger. "Damon, " I say my mouth dry.

"Hungry," he goes off to the kitchen. Calling back to Jeremy he tells him, "Make sure she doesn't kill him."

I shoot Damon a warning look and he just smirks.

He comes back soon later with a cup of blood, and gives it to me.

I take a sip, spiting it back out, "Ew its cold."

"Hey that carpet is expensive, would be nice to not ruin it," he looks annoyed. "You have to drink this, the suns about to rise and it's the only blood you'll get. You'll have to wait for fresh human blood to complete your transformation."

I take another sip; it's not that bad actually from the taste I can tell its human blood, a bonus unlike Stefan who would have fed me animal blood. Ew.

I swallow it down in a rush, felt good against my throat.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," I tell Damon.

"Now let's find you a room to sleep in."

As he gestures towards me I notice he has his ring back.

**Please Review**

**How could Elena possibly know her? Who is she? Will she remember anything?**


	3. Love, Sex, Pain

**Chapter 3- Love, Sex, Pain**

I follow Damon swiftly up the stairs and into the hallway.

Wow, I stop for a second looking down each side of the long hallway. There were so many rooms. "Wow," I gasp looking around as if it were my first time here. It wasn't of course but Stefan wasn't one to give tours.

Damon smirks at my reaction, "So what room will Mrs. Gilbert being staying in tonight?"

I turn towards him and smirk, "Like you would even have to ask."

He leads me to his room at the end of the hall. I can sense, see his hunger as he leads me there.

"We're here," he steps back letting me get a view of the room.

It was amazing. He had a huge bookshelf written in another century, black carpet, black bed, and black clothes. His signature color. What did surprise me was the desk, had books, paper, and pens.

"Wow," I gasp seeing his room, it was perfect, and he was perfect.

"You like," Damon states not asks.

"Yeah," understatement of the year, I loved it. But then I notice the two windows hiding behind the curtains, "Damon."

He was smirking about it and it was getting annoying.

"The light, I can't." it may have less windows then Stefan's but could still burn up and die.

He still has the smirk on, making me want to throw my shoe at him. His tone is softer and, more serious now, "Close your eyes," he whispers.

I shudder not being able to help it, Damon's breath felt so cool against my neck. So cool, and alluring.

Not being able to help it my eyes slide shut. I always felt a slip of control, weaker when Damon was around.

He slides something on my finger, a ring perhaps.

I open my eyes and stare at the ring. "Why?" I ask him confused at the whole matter.

He has an unreadable expression, "Katherine's old ring, before she died.

I stare at it and shrug, "Better than nothing, but what about Jeremy?"

He looks relieved for a second but goes back to his usual self, "Stefan's ring and I have mine."

"How? Is he dead?" I ask confused. Last time I heard he was trying to kill us. What did he just and it over now?

Damon starts to explain, "You remember when Bonnie killed you."

I nod the memory clearer now.

"Well she was supposed to turn you but Jeremy distracted her from that. You died; Stefan thought you weren't coming back. Stefan's upset by this, and leaves with Bonnie, promising to teach her how to be good," he explains.

"But I'm still here, didn't they know?" I ask him confused.

"See Stefan and Bonnie, well nobody knew that we exchanged blood," he answers.

"And they're not going to know, well not Bonnie and Stefan anyway," I sigh thankfully. When Stefan was here all there was, was trouble.

"Yep and hopefully they don't come back."

"Well that takes off traveling."

He smirks, "I know some places he would never dare to go again."

"Like where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirks.

"Damon," I give him a playful hit, and he pretends to be hurt. Changing the subject I tell him, "We should visit Caroline tommaro. She must be lonely."

Damon gives an exaggerated sigh, like it would kill him to go. Making a different suggestion he suggests, "We should go shopping with the new girl tommaro," surprisingly. Seeing my expression he adds, "She has nothing to wear except the dirt mattered, blood stained outfit she has on now."

No bags. Weird and surprised Damon would suggest that out of all the things to do, not that I don't enjoy shopping. "Okay shopping then seeing Caroline," he wasn't going to get out of seeing her with me that easily.

"No shopping then your first taste of fresh human blood, so we should get you something sexy for tommaro night," she says in a matter of fact tone.

What did he mean by that, where were we going? Who knew, it was Damon, he was big on surprises.

"We'll find time or go the next day if we have to but don't think that you Damon Salvatore are getting out of this," I warned him. Had to see her soon, haven't really had time though with the Katherine and Stefan crisis, and now I was a vampire. I had to see her though, see if she was a awake yet. That crash really took a lot out of her.

He takes me by surprise, and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me down to the bed with him.

He could be an ass at times, I knew that of all people but he was going to go with me when I went to see her. Whether he liked it or not. I loved him, and knew how to lure him if necessary.

I lost my train of thought as Damon started to pull my shirt off and then it became like we were the only two people who existed, like nothing else was real. "Elena," he groans in between kisses.

He kissed my stomach, and up as I was unbuttoning his shirt. Even though I was vampire, still found myself kind of struggling.

I slid of his shirt to reveal his all too gorgeous abs, so well sculpted. His mouth met mine with meaningful, longing kisses. How was it even possible that his kisses were more intense, electrified from when I was human?

"Elena," he growls hungerly. He starts to pull off my pants, and they slid off easily. Here he made it so easy.

"Damon." I fumble with his zipper, and pull his pants off. Turned out he wore underwear today. Didn't think his dead girlfriend would be up for it. "Bite me," I say only loud enough for him to hear.

Jeremy's POV

Gah, was it going to be like this every night! Reason one hate being vampire, have to hear Damon and my sister making love like bunnies.

Don't get me wrong I like the guy but this was too much.

When would she wake up? *rubs cheek* As she lies there asleep, so unaware of what's happening right now. Had to admit she was cute, but a mess. Couldn't of always been like that, somebody had to screw her over. Whoever it was would pay.

She blinks her eyes for a second, and I quickly remove my hand. But before she says anything, she about fell over was caught by me and passed out. Damn this girl was a mystery.

I have her in my arms and start to carry her. Things even people were lighter when you had superhuman strength, but still she was kinda scrawny.

I led her into an empty room, tucked her in and went to the desk to sit. I was going to be there when she woke up from this mess in case her saviors were too busy to not be there themselves. Why else would they have put me on babysitting duty? She might remember something and don't need her running around town screaming vampire.

Damn I was going to be in trouble once I got home, but could always compel her, take the easy way out.

Now I have nothing left to do but wait/ I try to stay awake but slowly my eyelids slid shut, and the world blackened out.

**Please Review**

**How will she react when she awakens to find she's in a home full of vampires? Will they compel her to forget? Who is she? Who hurt her?**


End file.
